


To Write Love on Her Arm

by The_Creacher



Category: Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Background Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, One Night Stands, Other, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, References to Suicide, Sonnet, Suicide, Teen Angst, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did anyone even care what happened to the poor, lonely, basket-case?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Write Love on Her Arm

Do you recall the night she died  
From that broken heart of her's  
Caused because to her you lied  
And only teased her worse and worse

She could have been alive today  
If only you had not kissed her  
But now she will not laugh or play  
And it is to late for a cure

But, did you even really care  
About how her heart was feeling?  
Or did you only plan a pair  
Up 'til the following morning?  
Now no one can hurt her again.  
Look at the cuts made by her pen.


End file.
